Técnica Parker
by o-Yunalesca-o
Summary: Parker siempre había disfrutado jugando a ser miles de cosas... quizás esta vez estuviera bien ser simplemente ella misma. Eliot/Parker


**Pairing: **Eliot/Parker

**Disclaimer:** No, Leverage no me pertenece… seguro que los espectadores lo agradecen.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Técnica Parker  
**

-No, no y definitivamente no…-alegó Hardison- Me opongo- sentenció categórico, por si quedaba alguna clase de duda respecto a su opinión.

-A Parker no parece importarle- defendió Nate su postura.

-Nathan, Parker no es…- se acercó más a su jefe, como si quisiera susurrarle al oído- ya sabes, una persona muy sensata precisamente- murmuró entre dientes, y había escogido sensata por no decir cuerda-. Su opinión no debería contar- afirmó cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho. Alzó las manos en un gesto de impotencia cuando Nate quitó importancia a su opinión con un chasquido de lengua- ¡Sophie!- pidió ayuda a la única persona que parecía capaz de hacerle entrar en razón.

-No me parece buena idea- concordó la estafadora. Hardison se sintió tan agradecido que estuvo tentado a besarla.

-Bien, ¿tenéis una idea mejor?- ironizó Nate, inclinándose ligeramente sobre la mesa y dedicándoles una mirada inquisitiva.

-No- concedió Sophie tras una larga pausa-, pero eso no hace que la tuya deje de ser pésima- añadió cuando su jefe esbozó una sonrisa de superioridad.

-Puedo hacerlo- intervino finalmente Parker, que al parecer se había cansado de juguetear con el cuenco de cereales que le había robado a Nate.

-Parker, ¿entiendes lo que te está pidiendo?- inquirió una preocupada Sophie.

La rubia hizo una mueca antes de sentarse y mirar fijamente a la estafadora con lo que esperaba fuese una actitud intimidante. Por supuesto que lo entendía, no era tonta. Le estaba pidiendo que se metiera ella sola en un edificio de alta seguridad, lleno de guardias armados con ganas de disparar. Sabía que en una situación normal Nathan habría enviado a alguien que cubriera sus espaldas, pero Parker también sabía contar. Si para abrir el acceso a la sala de la caja fuerte tenían que activar simultáneamente cuatro pulsadores en cuatro ciudades del país, eso les dejaba sin nadie que la pudiese acompañar. Tampoco era la gran cosa, antes de unirse al equipo había hecho varias locuras como esa y habían salido bien. La mayoría de las veces, al menos.

-Lo entiendo y puedo hacerlo- aseguró.

-¡Ha!- rió triunfante Nathan.

-No, de eso nada tío, somos dos contra dos- argumentó Hardison señalándole con un dedo amenazador.

-¿Desde cuándo esto es una democracia?- inquirió su jefe.

-Nate- advirtió Sophie, y por la entonación que utilizó todos supieron que aquello traería cola.

-Habrá que romper ese empate- sentenció entonces su jefe, y todos se volvieron casi a la vez hacia el único miembro del equipo que seguía ajeno al debate.

-¿Qué?- preguntó descolocado Eliot cuando sintió las miradas de sus compañeros en la nuca.

Había estado absorto mirando un documental sobre como entrenaban las guerrillas paramilitares en los países de América del Sur y se había perdido la discusión. Supo que no tendría que haber preguntado cuando Nathan y Hardison empezaron a exponer sus opiniones a un tiempo, intentando hacerse escuchar por encima del otro. Eliot alzó las manos para indicar que se callaran antes de que le produjeran dolor de cabeza. Por lo que había podido deducir estaban discutiendo sobre si Parker debía o no debía hacer sola su parte de la misión. Eliot hizo una mueca mientas se lo pensaba. El problema no estaba en que la ladrona tuviese que entrar sola en aquella cámara acorazada, a menudo se separaba del resto para reptar por los conductos de ventilación. El problema era que estaría sola en el edificio. En la cuidad. Y si bien Parker era la mejor en lo suyo, ninguno de ellos podría echarle una mano si las cosas salían mal.

Estuvo tentado a darle la razón al friki de los ordenadores y afirmar que era la peor idea que Nate había tenido en siglos. Pero una vocecita malintencionada en su cabeza le preguntó si daría la misma respuesta si se tratase de cualquier otro miembro del equipo. Y muy a su pesar, Eliot tuvo que contestarse que no. Últimamente no era demasiado racional cuando se trataba de Parker.

-Yo… podría enseñarle algunas nuevas técnicas de defensa- respondió evasivo.

Nate alzó las manos en un gesto de victoria. Hardison torció el gesto, pero por su expresión quedaba claro que al menos se quedaría más tranquilo. La más entusiasmada con la idea fue Parker.

-¡Genial!- exclamó la ladrona, poniéndose en pie sobre el sofá- Siempre he querido ser una ninja- afirmó, echando el cuerpo atrás y haciendo una mala imitación de una postura marcial.

-Parker, aunque te enseñe a defenderte no serás una ninja- la contradijo Eliot.

Pero la rubia se limitó a mover sus manos en círculos y soltar un agudo gritito de guerra.

-Llamaré a mi contacto y le diré que por asuntos legales tengo que retrasar mi ingreso unos días, eso nos dará algo de tiempo- anunció Nathan-. Y Parker, saca los pies de mi sofá.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Eliot dedicó a Parker una mirada amenazadora. Esa que había conseguido que los tíos más duros de las mafias del este se lo pensaran otra vez antes de lanzarse sobre él… y a la que Parker parecía totalmente inmune. Había invertido con ella el día más improductivo de su vida, y aquel segundo día de entrenamiento no se presentaba con mejores perspectivas. Su compañera parecía mucho más interesada en el armario de la habitación de invitados de Nathan que en cualquier cosa que él le tuviera que enseñar.

-Hay el espacio perfecto para una persona aquí- anunció la ladrona antes de dar un pequeño saltito y encajonarse en la estantería superior del armario, sin que Eliot lograra entender cómo diablos cabía ahí.

-Mañana tengo que tomar un avión a Oklahoma y tú deberías haber dominado esto para entonces, Parker- la reprendió, consiguiendo que saliera del armario a pesar de la mueca enfurruñada que le dedicó-. Ven aquí e intenta derribarme.

La chica olvidó por completo su enfado ante la proposición, como si le acabara de proponer un juego. Sonrió levemente y corrió hacia Eliot, sin detenerse cuando llegó hasta él. Su menudo cuerpo impactó de pleno contra el torso del recuperador y consiguió desplazarle… cinco milímetros, al menos.

-Maldita sea Parker, ¿Has escuchado algo de lo que te dicho? Para tumbar a alguien más corpulento que tú antes tienes que desequilibrarle, y para poder desequilibrarle antes has de distraer su atención- la aleccionó-. Un poco de dolor suele ayudar bastante- añadió, y había perdido la cuenta de las veces que le había repetido aquello-. Creía que aprendías rápido.

-Aprendo rápido- confirmó la chica con un complacido asentimiento de cabeza-. Pero si lo hago bien dejarás de enseñarme y no podré ser una buena ninja- añadió. Lo que en idioma Parker venía a significar que entonces dejaría de pasar tiempo con ella. Y eso no era lo que ella quería.

Eliot se mordió la lengua para no dejar escapar la larga retahíla de insultos que le pasaron por la cabeza ante semejante explicación. Parker tenía esa habilidad. A veces le hacía sonreir para sí mismo pensando que estaba cerca de entenderla, otras veces tenía la desesperante certeza de que nunca la comprendería, pero nunca le dejaba indiferente. Y eso era más de lo que podía decirse de la mayoría de personas.

-Te lo diré una vez más, Parker. No importa las técnicas que aprendas, no vas a ser una ninja- espetó entre dientes. Ni si quiera sabía de dónde había sacado la idea de que eran técnicas ninja-. Así que céntrate o iré a buscar a algún otro alumno que quiera escuchar- amenazó.

Aquello disparó las alarmas de la ladrona. Llevaba el suficiente tiempo junto a Eliot como para haber aprendido algunas cosas de él. Sabía, por ejemplo, que no dormía demasiado pero que entrenaba mucho. Que por fuera parecía duro e irritable pero en realidad siempre se preocupaba por todos. Que siempre estaba dispuesto a estar ahí cuando le necesitabas pero nunca estaba preparado para dejarte entrar en su espacio personal. Era difícil conseguir la atención de Eliot fuera de una misión. Él nunca le pedía que la acompañase de compras como hacía Sophie, no se preocupaba por saber dónde y cómo vivía como hacía Nate, no le insistía en que fueran juntos a cenar. Si Eliot salía por esa puerta ahora, no sabía cuándo volvería a obtener su atención. Así que si lo que quería era que aprendiera… Parker se encogió de hombros. Simplemente tenía que demostrarle lo bien que lo podía hacer.

Y lo hizo. Vaya si lo hizo. Parker le clavó el tacón de sus botas en el pie, llevó una mano hasta su barbilla obligándole a echar la cabeza atrás y le barrió con un golpe de cadera, enviándolo al suelo antes de que pudiera darse cuenta de lo que había pasado. Eliot todavía estaba intentando recuperar el aliento cuando de repente Parker se dejó caer sobre él, clavando las rodillas en su estómago y consiguiendo que un dolor agudo le subiera hacia el plexo solar para arrancarle un jadeo entrecortado.

-¡Ha! Te tengo rendido a mis pies- afirmó la chica con una sonrisa satisfecha.

Iba a matarla por eso. De verdad, no le importaba que fuera Parker, no le importaba que estuviera mal de la cabeza, ni si quiera le importaba que se lo hubiera pedido él mismo. Hizo el intento de un contraataque, pero entonces sintió los labios de la ladrona sobre los suyos, besándolo suavemente, y su cerebro pareció cortocircuitarse en ese instante. Resultaba casi aterrador lo que podía conseguir Parker con un simple roce. Adiós enfado, adiós dolor en el pecho, adiós a su preciado autocontrol. Sólo quedo su instinto y ese deseo oculto que tanto tiempo se había estado negando. Su cuerpo entero respondió por él, las manos enredadas tras su cintura, los labios entreabiertos para dejar escapar el aire de manera entrecortada, la piel erizada y amenazando con entrar en ebullición.

Parker se apartó un poco para dedicarle una mirada traviesa.

-Ahora puedo derribarte cada vez que quiera darte un beso- murmuró para sí misma, poniendo aquella mueca que la hacía parecer una psicópata perdida en sus retorcidos pensamientos.

Eliot puso los ojos en blanco. Lidiar con Parker ponía a prueba los límites de su paciencia. Quizás fuera uno de los motivos por los que le gustaba tanto, tuvo que admitir mientras pensaba en la cantidad de horas que había invertido explicándole cosas obvias para el resto de la humanidad.

-No tienes que golpearme cada vez que me quieras besar, Parker- le aseguró, removiéndose un poco para acomodarse en el duro suelo.

-¿Ah, no?- se sorprendió la ladrona- ¿Entonces qué tengo que hacer?- inquirió confundida.

Eliot esbozó un atisbo de sonrisa. Sí, definitivamente eran las rarezas de Parker las que habían conseguido que la chica calara hasta lo más hondo de su ser. Esa mezcla de ingenuidad y perspicacia, de locura y sinsentidos y cruda obviedad.

-Podrías probar a preguntar- sugirió, enredando los dedos de la mano entre los rubios cabellos de la chica y colocándolos tras la oreja con una caricia.

-¿De verdad? ¿Puedo besarte ahora?- cuestionó, no demasiado convencida. No dudó en depositar un beso fugaz sobre los labios de Eliot cuando este asintió con un gesto- ¿Y ahora?- inquirió, para robar un nuevo beso que se prolongó un poco más que el anterior. Miró al recuperador largamente, como si estuviera intentando averiguar algo- ¿Y ahora?- volvió a preguntar.

Esta vez fue Eliot quien la atrajo hasta él, incorporándose hasta que Parker quedó sentada sobre su regazo. Sus brazos la apegaron contra su cuerpo en un abrazo firme y delicado, impidiendo que pudiera apartarse para preguntar otra vez más. Entreabrió los labios en una clara invitación, dejando que la lengua de Parker entrase a explorar con algo de inseguridad. Pronto la chica se aseguró de recorrer cada uno de sus rincones, y Eliot la correspondió invadiéndola con una lengua inquieta que le transmitía calidez, y humedad, y una impaciencia que le provocó un millón de mariposas revoloteando en su estómago cuando se convenció de que el recuperador no se iba a escapar.

-Ey, te he conquistado con mis técnicas de seducción ninja- afirmó maravillada Parker cuando finalmente Eliot le permitió romper el beso.

-Por última vez, Parker… no eres una ninja- siseó con paciencia.

-¿Ah, no? Y entonces… ¿Cómo he conseguido seducirte?- quiso saber. Nunca había sido demasiado buena expresando sentimientos, la gente era incapaz de ver a través de ella. Pero Eliot parecía saber perfectamente lo que le estaba intentando decir.

-Siendo simplemente Parker- respondió Eliot, depositando beso sobre su nariz. Colocó las dos manos en las mejillas de la rubia y la acercó más a él, dejando que sus alientos se mezclaran, que sintiera como le aceleraba el pulso y le agitaba la respiración.

-Genial- murmuró la ladrona sobre sus labios-. No estaba segura de poder ser siempre una ninja, pero siempre puedo ser Parker- aseguró antes de enredarse entre sus brazos una vez más.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Nathan se encaminó a la habitación de invitados. Hizo una mueca de desagrado al ver la cama en el medio del pasillo, pero Eliot había insistido en que necesitaba espacio y Nate prefería desordenar un poco la estancia a que le destrozaran entre golpe y golpe la sala de estar. Sorteó el obstáculo, colocado precariamente contra la pared, y abrió la puerta sin molestarse en llamar.

-Oye Eliot, cómo va…

Nate enmudeció ante la escena que se mostró ante él. Eliot estaba sentado en el suelo, con Parker colocada a horcajadas sobre él. Bien podría haberse tratado de cualquier técnica de ataque… de no ser porque la ladrona había perdido su camiseta y los dos parecían más interesados en devorarse el uno a al otro que en tratar de escapar.

-Ups- fue todo cuanto dijo Parker al verle en el umbral.

No iba a comportarse como un adolescente escandalizado. Nathan consiguió cerrar la boca abierta por la sorpresa y carraspeó con la máxima dignidad que fue capaz de reunir.

-Volveré en media hora- murmuró, sin poder evitar que la vergüenza tiñera su voz mientras daba media vuelta y fingía no haber visto nada.

-Mejor que sea en una… ¡o dos!- corrigió Parker, consiguiendo con su comentario que Eliot dejase escapar una risita contenida.

Nathan alzó las manos sin volverse, para indicar que la había escuchado, y salió presuroso de la habitación. Debería haberles regañado. Debería haberles dicho que el tiempo se les echaba encima y que se encontraban en medio de una misión. Pero… nunca había visto a Parker tomar la iniciativa al intimar con alguien. Nunca había escuchado a Eliot reír de manera tan sincera y cálida. ¿Qué les iba a decir?

Sophie enarcó una ceja cuando le vio aparecer con una expresión extraña en el comedor. Dejó a un lado la revista que tenía entre las manos y no apartó la mirada de él mientras se acercaba al sofá.

-¿Qué pasa, Nate?- preguntó poniéndose en pie con algo de preocupación.

Nathan pasó una mano por la cintura de Sophie y la otra alrededor del brazo de Hardison, tirando de él y encaminándolos despreocupadamente hacia la puerta.

-Pasa que os invito a tomar un café- respondió, con una mueca de cariño paternal que ninguno de los dos se consiguió explicar.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Notas finales: No puedo sacarme de la cabeza a este par… me paso el día viendo en mi mente escenas tontas de Parker y Eliot. Así que… ¿Por qué no compartirlas? Con suerte alguien más las puede disfrutar.

Poner títulos no se me ha dado nunca demasiado bien, disculpadme por ello, hago lo que puedo.

Gracias por leer ^^


End file.
